


Bring Me Java, Bring Me Joy

by pinkevilbob



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: After a bad day at his father's office, Zag goes to a new coffee shop and meets a charming little barista.
Relationships: Dusa/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Bring Me Java, Bring Me Joy

**Author's Note:**

> ...I just think that Dusa is adorable and love Zag's interactions with her.
> 
> Title comes from "Taylor the Latte Boy"

Zagreus’s fists were clenched hard as he left his father’s office. The urge to break something expensive welled up in him, but he shoved it down. If he did give into it, his father would just berate him more in front of everyone again. So instead Zagreus stormed out of the office to get some air.

“Hey, Zag!” Hypnos called out as Zagreus passed his receptionist desk. “Going out?”

“Yes.” Part of Zagreus wanted to say for good, but he knew that he’d return with his tail between his legs like he always did. “Just going to clear my head with some fresh air.”

Hypnos started to nod off and then jerked up. “Oh that’s good. While you’re out can you do me a favor. There’s a new coffee shop a few blocks down that’s really good. Can you get me a nectar latte?”

Zagreus smirked. He wasn’t certain that would be enough to keep the sleepy receptionist awake, but he had trouble saying no to his friend. “Sure. My treat.”

“Really? You’re the best Zag.”

“My father certainly doesn’t think so,” Zagreus said. His frustration grew in him again. Hypnos stared at him. “Nothing, it’s nothing. I’ll go get your latte. Nectar, biggest size, right?”

Hypnos nodded and jerked forward, almost falling asleep again.

Zagreus chuckled and left, only pausing to pet the old three-headed guard dog sleeping next to the door. It was a brisk, chilly day and Zagreus only had on his button down short sleeve shirt, but he didn’t mind. He liked the feel of the cold wind on his arms. Made him feel more real, more alive.

The coffee shop was easy enough to find as Zagreus always passed it on his way to work each day. Snake Oil Coffee. It looked like a standard coffee shop. Nothing too fancy or weird, though Zagreus was never one for coffee. All he needed was a Darkness energy drink and he was good for the day.

He entered the shop to find that it was packed. A long line stretched in front of him and Zagreus joined it. Humming filled the air over the chatter of the patrons. It was a light and airy nonsense song that meant nothing, but it made Zagreus smile. “At least somebody is having a good day.”

Slowly the line moved forward. If Zagreus had realized how long this would take, he would’ve asked Hypnos to pay for himself. With how long he would be gone, Zagreus was sure to get an earful from his father. “There’s no helping it I guess,” Zagreus said to himself. He glanced around the shop. Little snake knickknacks lined the high up shelves. His favorite had to be the stuffed snake that watched the doorway.

Finally, it was his turn to order. “Be with you in just a moment,” said the floating gorgon manning the front. She was making three drinks using the snakes that made up her hair and appeared to be the only person working there.

“Take your time,” Zagreus said. He was in no rush to go back to the office even if he was already late. Though he should probably hedge his bets and get something for his father to curb the worst of his temper. And his stepmother while he was at it. Zagreus never knew how she managed to work so closely with his father. Technically it was his stepmother’s company, but his father ran it. Hades had the mind perfectly wired for paperwork and running a business. A mind that according to his father Zagreus had unfortunately not inherited.

“Thanks,” the gorgon said, turning to face him. “Oh! It’s you!” She jumped or floated back with a jolt. Her eyes grew wide and she was blushing hard turning her green cheeks a funny shade of purple. “You’re Zagreus!”

He frowned in confusion. “You’ve heard of me?”

She nodded. “Yeah! I mean who hasn’t? It was big news when you joined your father’s company. It was in the paper and everything! I mean, not that it’s that big of a deal.”

“People still read the paper?” Zagreus asked. He’d remember someone taking pictures of him and his father on his first day, but Zagreus never paid attention to business news. “I thought it was out of fashion nowadays.”

“Well, online, but I also got the paper version too,” the gorgon said. “That is, I had a subscription. It’s not weird or anything. I didn’t get it specifically for your picture or anything weird like that. That’d be weird and why am I still talking?”

Zagreus smiled despite wanting to hide. He’d hoped to stay anonymous and unknown, but being the son of Hades, CEO of Underworld Inc, made that impossible. “I don’t know.”

“Me neither.” The gorgon moved up a little and Zagreus could see her name tag. In cutesy writing, it read Dusa. “Especially since I should be taking your order and not chatting.”

“Right, two nectar lattes hot in your biggest size and a medium iced nectar latte,” Zagreus said.

Dusa entered the order into the cash register with the snakes that counted as her hair. Zagreus had to admit that she was awfully cute. Not that he’d admit that out loud though. “That’s a lot of coffee for just one guy. Got something big you're working on? Oh, not that it’s any of my business or anything.”

He winced at the mention of work, but covered it with a smile quickly. “You would be right if these were for me. I’m just doing a coffee run for some coworkers. I’ve never been one for coffee.”

“So none of these are yours? Oh, that’s not fair, you should get something too. I mean, unless you don’t want anything,” Dusa quickly added. “I know, I can make you something not coffee. My treat!”

Zagreus smiled a little surprised. “Really? That’s awfully generous of you.”

“Oh, it’s nothing. The shop’s doing really well, so I can afford to treat people I like.” Dusa flinched back. “I mean not that I like you or know you or anything like that. I just mean that you look like you could use a pick me up. That’s all.”

“I do?” Zagreus had thought that his years of hiding his frustration with his father had trained him to perfectly conceal his feelings.

Dusa’s hair snakes squirmed about as she flinched back. “Oh, I didn’t mean anything by that. I mean I wasn’t trying to insult you. Just that you looked ... oh I don’t know.”

Zagreus held up his hand placatingly. “No, it’s alright. I’d appreciate it actually. It’s been a long day.”

“Oh, I’ll get right on it then,” Dusa said. She started humming again as she made the drinks. It was a thoughtless little ditty with no meaning, but Zagreus enjoyed listening to it. “Here you go! Two large nectar lattes, a medium iced nectar latte, and a hot chocolate with cinnamon for you.”

“That was fast,” Zagreus said, taking the full drink carrier from her.

Dusa shrugged or at least Zagreus thought she had shrugged. It was hard to tell since she didn’t have shoulders. “Yeah, well, since I’m the only one who works here, I have to be fast since there’s so much to do. I have to take the orders, make the drinks, clear the tables, clean up any spills, unclog the toilets, and that’s just on a quiet day. Oh, here I am just yammering! You must be busy too!”

“Oh, yes, real busy,” Zagreus said. He didn’t dare admit that his father had reassigned his last assigning saying that Zagreus was too incompetent for the simplest task.

“Well, I, I hope you have a good day!” Dusa said a bit forcefully. She blushed hard and turned away. “Oh, um, I should get back to work. Bye!” Dusa gave him one last flustered smile and then returned to her work.

Zagreus waved at her belatedly. “Goodbye.” He left the shop and returned to the chilly fall air. Taking a sip of his hot cocoa, he took a second look at it. “That is good. I should’ve offered Hypnos coffee sooner.” Maybe it wasn’t that bad of a day after all. And maybe he’d need to pick up Hypnos’s daily coffee stops habit. Though, in Zagreus’s case, it might’ve been more due to the cute barista than a caffeine addiction.


End file.
